Rank-Down-Magic Numeron Fall
-누메론 폴 | pt_name = Magia de Redução de Classe Queda Numeron | es_name = Magia de Bajada de Rango Caída Númeron | ja_name = －ヌメロン・フォール | romaji_name = Rankudaun Majikku - Numeron Fōru | image = RankDownMagicNumeronFall-LVAL-EN-R-1E.png | card_type = Spell | property = Normal | passcode = 71345905 | effect_types = Effect, Condition, Continuous-like | lore = Target 1 "Utopia" monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Utopia" monster with a lower Rank than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) The monster Xyz Summoned by this effect gains this effect. ● If this card attacks, or is attacked by, an opponent's monster, the opponent's monster's effects are negated during the Battle Phase only. | fr_lore = Ciblez 1 monstre "Utopie" que vous contrôlez ; Invoquez Spécialement 1 monstre "Utopie" d'un Rang inférieur au monstre que vous contrôlez depuis votre Extra Deck, en l'utilisant comme le Matériel Xyz. (Cette Invocation Spéciale est traitée comme une Invocation Xyz. Les Matériels Xyz attachés au monstre deviennent aussi des Matériels Xyz du monstre Invoqué.) Le monstre Invoqué par Xyz par cet effet gagne cet effet. ● Si cette carte attaque un monstre de votre adversaire ou est attaquée par un monstre de votre adversaire, durant la Battle Phase uniquement, les effets du monstre de votre adversaire sont annulés. | de_lore = Wähle 1 „Utopia“-Monster, das du kontrollierst; beschwöre 1 „Utopia“-Monster mit einem niedrigeren Rang als das Monster, das du kontrollierst, als Spezialbeschwörung von deinem Extra Deck, indem du es als Xyz-Material verwendest. (Diese Spezialbeschwörung wird als Xyz-Beschwörung behandelt. Daran angehängtes Xyz-Material wird ebenfalls zu Xyz-Material des beschworenen Monsters.) Das durch diesen Effekt als Xyz-Beschwörung beschworene Monster erhält diesen Effekt. ● Falls diese Karte ein Monster deines Gegners angreift oder von ihm angegriffen wird, werden die Effekte des Monsters deines Gegners nur während der Battle Phase annulliert. | it_lore = Scegli come bersaglio 1 mostro "Utopia" che controlli; Evoca Specialmente dal tuo Extra Deck 1 mostro "Utopia" con un Rango inferiore a quello di quel mostro che controlli, utilizzandolo come Materiale Xyz. (Questa Evocazione Speciale è considerata come un'Evocazione Xyz. I Materiali Xyz attaccati ad esso, diventano Materiali Xyz anche sul Mostro Evocato.) Il mostro Evocato Xyz da questo effetto guadagna questo effetto. ● Se questa carta attacca o viene attaccata da un mostro dell'avversario, gli effetti del mostro dell'avversario vengono annullati solamente durante la Battle Phase. | pt_lore = Escolha 1 monstro "Utopia" que você controla; Invoque por Invocação-Especial do seu Deck Adicional, 1 monstro "Utopia" de Classe menor que o monstro que você controla, ao usá-lo como Matéria Xyz. (Esta Invocação-Especial é considerada uma Invocação-Xyz. Matérias Xyz associadas a ele também se tornam Matéria Xyz no monstro Invocado.) O monstro Invocado por Invocação Xyz por este efeito ganha este efeito. ● Se este card atacar ou for atacado por um monstro do oponente, os efeitos do monstro do oponente são negado durante a Fase de Batalha, apenas. | es_lore = Selecciona 1 monstruo "Utopía" que controles; Invoca de Modo Especial, desde tu Deck Extra, 1 monstruo "Utopía" con Rango menor que ese monstruo que controlas, usando al monstruo seleccionado como el Material Xyz. (Esta Invocación Especial se trata como una Invocación Xyz. Los Materiales Xyz acoplados a ese monstruo se convierten en Materiales Xyz en el monstruo Invocado). El monstruo Invocado Xyz por este efecto gana este efecto. ● Si esta carta ataca a, o es atacada por, un monstruo de tu adversario, los efectos del monstruo de tu adversario son negados, sólo durante la Battle Phase. | ja_lore = 自分フィールド上の「 ホープ」と名のついたモンスター１体を選択して発動できる。選択したモンスターよりランクが低い「 ホープ」と名のついたモンスター１体を、選択した自分のモンスターの上に重ねてエクシーズ召喚扱いとしてエクストラデッキから特殊召喚する。この効果でエクシーズ召喚したモンスターは以下の効果を得る。 ●このカードが相手モンスターと戦闘を行う場合、バトルフェイズの間だけその相手モンスターの効果は無効化される。 | ko_lore = 자신 필드 위의 "유토피아" 라는 이름이 붙은 몬스터 1장을 선택하고 발동할 수 있다. 선택한 몬스터보다 랭크가 낮은 "유토피아" 라는 이름이 붙은 몬스터 1장을, 선택한 자신의 몬스터 위에 겹쳐 엑시즈 소환으로 취급하여 엑스트라 덱에서 특수 소환한다. 이 효과로 엑시즈 소환한 몬스터는 이하의 효과를 얻는다. ● 이 카드가 상대 몬스터와 전투를 실행할 경우, 배틀 페이즈 동안에만 그 상대 몬스터의 효과는 무효화된다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = Numeron | supports_archetypes = Utopia (archetype) | related_to_archseries = * Rank-Up-Magic * Number | action = Transfers | m/s/t = Negates the effects of your opponent's Effect Monsters | summoning = * Special Summons from your Extra Deck * Treats Special Summon as Xyz Summon | database_id = 10946 }}